Fountain of Magical Brethren
|last= }} The Fountain of Magical Brethren was a fountain located in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic that depicted the golden figures of a wizard, witch, centaur, goblin, and a house-elf. Jets of water stream from various points of the statues. Description The fountain was located halfway down the hall of the Atrium, on level 8 of the Ministry. The large golden statues are located in the middle of the pool, and the tallest of them all was a wizard with a wand pointing straight into the air. Around this statue were statues of a witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. Jets of water came from the ends of the two wands, the centaurs arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and each of the house-elf's ears. All proceeds from the fountain were given to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Messages of the Fountain The witch and wizard are the two focal points of the fountain, with the other, "lower" beings looking up in "awe and adoration." This is very unrealistic, as centaurs and goblins consider themselves superior to wizards and witches. House-elves, on the other hand, have no other joy in life other than to be in the service of wizards. The fountain supposedly represented harmony in the wizarding world, although Albus Dumbledore thought otherwise. Battle of the Department of Mysteries During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996, much of the Atrium was heavily damaged. The floor was gouged and pocketed, the security booth was burned, and most of the fountain was destroyed, although the goblin and the house-elf figures survived. The head of the wizard was turned into a Portkey by Albus Dumbledore, which sent Harry Potter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 36 - (The Only One He Ever Feared) After the fall of the Ministry in 1997, the fountain was temporarily replaced by the Magic is Might monument, a dark statue of a wizard and a witch sitting atop enormous thrones made of Muggles. It was presumably restored to its original form after the death of Lord Voldemort in 1998, though it is also possible it was replaced by a new statue once the Ministry was reformed. Behind the scenes *Unlike the books, in the films the fountain contains the witch, the centaur, the house-elf and the goblin while a gigantic statue of the wizard stands on a pedestal further into the Atrium. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) it is revealed what was done to this fountain. It was repaired and placed in the depths of the Ministry (among a detention area below the Wizengamot Courtrooms), directly below the larger golden statue of the wizard that remained on its plinth in the Atrium. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Statues Category:Gold Objects